Just Wait
by bleedingfire597
Summary: My first real story. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Huey_

*sigh*. Morning. I don't necessarily like them, but they're better than in the afternoon where my idiot brother Riley just goes and talks about how "gangsta"(hate saying that word) he is. But I think he has a heart. Somewhere.

"Hurry the hell up boy!" Granddad says angrily.

"I'm already up, scream at Riley" I say slightly annoyed.

He goes on to Riley's room to scream something incoherent. Ever since we started high school, Riley didn't stop complaining about how he wanted his own room and thanks to his gayish whining he finally got his own room in the garage.

So here it is.

Senior year.

I wouldn't say I'm happy but I'm content that I'm finally getting out of that shithole that white people call a school.

I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a quick shower. While I was getting out I thought about checking on Riley.

When I reach his room I see that he is still sleeping.

"Wake up" I say.

"Nigga why you in mah room? You video tapin me sleep o some shit. You probably makin a video of you peein on me. I aint sayin you should go to jail o some shit but damn…you gay"

"Shut up Riley. Hurry up and go get dressed"

"Bitch you don't own me" He says as dumb as ever. I then slap him in the head for his ignorance.

"OW. Why da fuck ya do dat fo"

"Cause you're an idiot. Now hurry" I say.

"Tch. Nigga think he big cuz he a senior and I'm a sophomore. Nigga must b brain dead o some shit." He mumbles.

I go back to my room and quickly get dressed. I put on some generic black tee, dark blue denim Levi jeans, and some black air force ones. I go downstairs and see that granddad already left. I grab a bowl of cereal and turn on the news.

"This just in" The reporter say reading the teleprompter. "Recent studies show that former president bush may have done a bad job."

"Really, they just noticed that now?" I say in disbelief.

A doorbell chime stops me from ranting about how they are politically blind. I open the door to see my best friend Michael Caesar standing at the door.

"Wassup mah brotha" he says in his slight Jamaican accent.

"Wassup Caesar." I say nonchalantly.

"Nuthin much man. Ayo you seen Cindy lately."

"Yea she came over last night to hang out with Riley"

Seeing that his eye twitched at my statement I quickly change the subject.

"Can you go tell jazmine to come over?" I say without hesitation. Although I do wish I picked another excuse to get off the Cindy Riley topic.

"Sure. Who am I to get in the way of love."

"What!" I yell defensively.

"I'm just kiddin. Calm your balls." He says calming me down.

"Whatever" I say averting my attention back to the tv.

Caesar quickly returns with jazmine right behind him.

"Hey Jazmine." I say not paying much attention.

"….. Are you okay" she says curiously.

"Yea, Why you ask." I ask awkwardly.

"Cause you never say hi to me first. I always say it first or I bother you." She points out.

Our argument is quickly ended by a certain blond girl breaking into our house.

"Ayo wat up mah peeps."

"Hey cindy. You know you can just knock or ring the bell like a normal person." I point out

"Nah. There ain't no fun in that. That's wat white people do"

"So I'm white." I say curious for a response.

"Yea"

"Fuck you Cindy." I say in response

"Love you too Huey" Cindy says playfully.

"You love Huey?" Jazmine yells out.

"I'm just kiddin gurl. Damn u hella defensive."

"Okay" Caesar changes the subject. "We should get going now"

" Yea" I agree. "Riley, hurr-"

"Yea I'm already hear nigga" Riley interrupts.

We all get into my car. After some saving up I managed to buy myself a black 2004 Honda civic. Our seats never change. I drive, jazmine is in passenger, Riley and Caesar in the back with Cindy in the middle of them.

"Nigga you gotta get a bigger car. Mah knees together and it's makin mah balls hurt." Riley complains.

"Man no one wants to know about your balls." Caesar says.

"Cindy does. Ain't that right Cindy." Riley says flirtatiously.

"Fuck you Riley and drop it Caesar" Cindy says in a monotone voice.

We finally arrive and we all split into our normal pairings. Cindy in the middle of Riley and Caesar while I'm stuck with jazmine.

"Huey can I see your schedule?" Jazmine asks.

I nod and pass the small sheet of paper to her.

"Yay, we have every class together. We get to spend time with each other."

I slightly blushed at the last statement but quickly turned away.

"So Huey, did you meet any girls in the summer." She asks in anticipation.

"What's it to you?" I ask.

"I just think that since I'm your best friend, I should know if you're dating anyone." She says.

"No I didn't meet anyone in the summer. I don't really want to focus on girls right now." I say before I enter the bathroom.

"Oh I'll change your mind. Just wait. Give me some time and I'll get you.


	2. Chapter 2

_Really short. i only had 20 minutes. thanks to KOD for the review to this and all my stories. R&R

* * *

_

_Riley_

Yea I like Cindy so. Just cuz imma g don't mean I can't like a gurl. Damn. But Caesar startin to piss me of a little. He think he can just take away Cindy outta nowhere. Well it's time to step mah game up I guess.

"Ayo Cindy can ya come ova mah house tonight?" I ask her

"Sure, can Caesar come too?" she asks

"Y da fuck should I invite that faggot ass nigga."

"Cuz he my friend, and he yours too"

"That nigga ain't mah friend"

"And why ain't he?"

" …. U won't understand" I say

"whateva. He comin"

Later on that night I was waitin for cindy to come ova the house.

I hear a sudden doorbell chime. I quickly run to tha door open it and to find….Jazmine?

"Hey Riley is Huey home?"

"Watchu gonna do. Suk his cock o some shit

"No. I just need help with my geometry homework." She says blushing crazily.

"Whateva. He upstairs jerkin off to a pic of you hehe"

_Jazmine_

After those insults…. Or maybe compliments I went up the stair hoping to find huey.

"Huey, are you in there?" I say with my face to the door.

"yea, come in"

I walk into his room and lay down on his bed next to him.

"umm. Could you not lay so close to-"

"I have to ask you a question Huey." I say interrupting him

"What is it"

"Do you like-"

My question is quickly interrupted by Riley and Cindy barging into the room kissing.

"Riley..what the fuck is your problem" an unknown voice said

"Who said that?"

"I did."…it was Caesar

* * *

Holy S**t. What will happen next. i dont even know.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews and everyone who reads. KOD._

_Caesar's rap_

_I don't think she understands the sacrifices that I made  
Maybe if this bitch had acted right I would've stayed  
But I've already wasted over half of my life I would've laid  
Down and died for you I no longer cry for you  
No more pain bitch you  
Took me for granted took my heart and ran it straight into the planet  
Into the dirt I can no longer stand it  
Now my respect I demand it  
Imma take control of this relationship  
Command it, and imma be the boss of you now goddamnit  
And what I mean is that I will no longer let you control me  
So you better hear me out this much you owe me  
I gave up my life for you, totally devoted to you while I've stayed  
Paved for all the way this is how I fucking get repaid  
Look at how I dress fucking baggy sweats, go to work a mess  
Always in a rush to get back to you I ain't heard you yet  
Not even once say you appreciate me I deserve respect  
I've done my best to give you nothing less than perfectness  
And I know that if I end this I'll no longer have nothing left  
But you keep treating me like a staircase its time to fucking step  
And I wont be coming back so don't hold your fucking breath  
You know what you've done no need to go in depth  
I told you, you'd be sorry if I fucking left  
I laugh while you wept  
Hows it feel now, yeah, funny ain't it, you neglected me  
Did me a favor though my spirit free you've set  
But a special place for you in my heart I have kept  
It's unfortunate but its,_

_25 to life. Eminem_

I couldn't believe my eyes. The love of my life was kissing my best friend's brother. My head knew but my heart didn't want to believe it was a reality.

"Caesar I can ex-" Cindy started

"No. I know what going on. Goodbye."

_Huey_

He just had his heart torn from his chest. I go to the only place I could think he would be. The hill.

I arrive there to see him standing on a chair with a rope on his neck tied on the tree. I throw a shuriken without hesitation and cut the rope.

"I'm not gonna let you do this to yourself. This isn't the best way out."

"What else is there to do then?"

"Just put up with it. You'll find someone else. I know it must be hard being the only one without a girl but that doesn't mean that-"

"Wait. Did you hear what you just said. You said that jazzy was your girl. Oh shit man. You just made my day. Oh my god. You know what, forget about everything. Imma go home dude peace." And with that he was gone.

"Okay?" I say confusedly. I go back to the house to say what happened. When I come back I see everyone anxiously waiting. Even Riley.

"So what happened" Cindy says slightly sobbing.

"He tried to kill himself, I stopped him, then he just left."

"That's it?" asks jasmine.

"Yup."

"Can I see you in the kitchen Huey" ask jasmine slightly blushing.

"Sure"

_End. I hope everyone liked this chap. Please R&R._


	4. Chapter 4

_What up. Thanks to KODfreak for the review. Please. Others need to review. I need feedback. And it makes me write better. Ok I've talked enough. Here is the story._

_Huey_

I walk into the kitchen following jasmine. I was wondering what she wanted to tell me. I'm guessing it's about Caesar or some other random childish thing.

"Look Jazmine, I don't have time to talk about whatever childish thing you want to tell" I was interrupted by the sudden striking of her lips to mine. At first I just let it happened but then I quickly realized what I was doing.

"Jazmine I can't." I tell her. Her face puffs up in rage

"Why not!" she asks

"Because…forget it" I say rapidly sprinting away from her. I run to the calmest place I know.

Up on the hill I see Caesar sitting down on one of the branches. I join him and climb up the tree.

"Why are you here." He asks me.

"I'm confused. You wouldn't understand."

"Jazmine kissed you?"

"How did you know?" I ask in genuine shock.

"It was bound to happen. We all know she is in love with you"

"Whatever. So what would you do?" I ask

"I would stand up to it like a man and face it head on."

"Yea, that's what I'd normally do. But I think I, should really think about it. I mean, this is a pretty big deal. _I don't know what to do. That's why I came here to ask you. Now I'm just going boo hoo. I'm not sure if I love her too. But I don't wanna make her feel blue. I don't wanna make her feel like I just chewed. And spit her out. I don't wanna make her pout. But what is this rap about. It's about me tunin out. I'm just tryin to runaway. I just wanna run astray. But I gotta stay. I can't be afraid. Now I gotta pay. But hey. I don't know what way. I should go. But I don't want you be my foe. I didn't mess around with any of those hoes. We shouldn't take off all of our clothes. But don't blink, I just gotta think._

"So that's how you feel?" He asks now that I am done

"Pretty much. Now I gotta deal with her." I say getting up and walking away.

"We'll see about that." Caesar says to himself.

_So many cliffhangers. I'm an a hole. Pleeeeaaassseee review. I beg you. I'll do anything. Not that though. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Wats good. Wats really good nyukka. Just kiddin. Thanks a again for the review KODfreak. The only one. Again. *sniff*. R&R please._

_

* * *

_

_Caesar_

_I was confused. I was the one who refused. And I know you are misused. I'm tryin to stop it before you get abused. But you're mistaken if you think that I'm amused. But why am I the one that gets accused. So then I get sued. And I gets that's my cue. I have to save the lucky few. And I hope I can save it too. But that's what I'm gonna do. I promise this to you._

I knew he didn't deserve her. He didn't care about her. When she had a problem, she went to him but eventually came to me cause I understand. I don't know how I liked Cindy when I really love Jazmine. I don't know how I could've been so blind.

I walk to the Freeman house. I see that the door is unlocked so I let myself in. I look around the living room and the kitchen only to find no one. I walk into Huey's room and that moment my heart was shattered. I saw Huey kissing Jazmine.

"I can ex-"

"No. I'm done with this happening to everyone I love. You guys are just turning all your backs on me like I'm some sort of outcast with a contagious disease."

I lunge at Huey catching him by surprise and connecting a hit to his upper torso. He quickly regains his posture and kicks me dead center in my gut. I realized that I can't beat him in hand on hand combat so I pulled out my last resort.

"Don't do it Caesar" he says while I aim the gun at his head.

"I have too. It's the only way to end it forever." I say angrily.

He waits with great feelings of not fear, but of sadness. Seeing that he is sad means that he knows this is partially his fault. With that jem of knowledge, I put the gun down.

"Thank you Caesar. It's not the way to go out. I'm tired. Go home and think."

I simply nod.

* * *

_I think that poem was good. But do you? R&R please._


	6. Chapter 6

_I finally updated. Thanks to KODfreak for the review. Was busy so yea. Here we go…ohh. R&R_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the boondocks or any characters.**

_

* * *

_

_Huey_

Things have been pretty crazy between us all. The one that I think has been through the most was probably Caesar. But that's subsiding I think. But now wat about me a Jazmine. What are we? Are we a couple? Whatever. It'll all sort itself out sooner or later. I hope.

My subconscious phase was suddenly interrupted by the vibration of my phone. I take it out of my pocket to see that it is a text from Jazmine.

_Hey baby._

_Baby?_

_Yea. Remember._

_I thought it was just a one day thing._

_Are u calling me a one night stand?_

_No. I just didn't know we were in a relationship. Can I just have some time to think._

_Fine._

As I put the phone down, I pick up a pencil and paper and write about what if I asked her and she said no.

_Why did you say no?_

_Now you got me feelin all alone_

_Layin down in my home_

_Keeping an eye on my phone_

_Hopin you call back_

_I wanna get back on track_

_But now it all just feels black_

_We used to be one_

_What the fuck happened to that_

_We were so close_

_I aint sleep with no hoes_

_Now we actin like we foes_

_It's like we on one of those shows_

_Cept we aint got expensive ass clothes_

_But I guess this is the life we chose_

_i hope we can still be friends_

_I don't want it to end_

_But I guess everything does_

_Cpeccially when it comes to love_

_But some make it through_

_Man they the lucky ones_

_They get to have fun_

_While the rest of the world just runs_

_While there life comes to crumbs_

_Then they resort to guns_

_But this aint bout them_

_It's about us_

_It's about trust_

_It's about lust_

_That we used to have_

_We used to laugh_

_We wuz each others halves_

_Still don't know what we did_

_Don't know why we hid_

_Did I bid?_

_Did I kid?_

_Is this just the lid?_

_Is this just the tip of the iceberg?_

_Do I really love her?_

_What am I sayin _

_Of course I do_

_I know I love you_

_Why was I so crude?_

_Im goin insane without you_

_And It wuz just the other night_

_Had another dream about you_

_You told me to get up_

_I got up I spread my wings and I flew_

_So imma make it right_

_Yea now im gonna fight_

_Imma try and win you back_

_I wanna get back on track_

_Imma stop smoking that crack_

_Imma try to make more stacks_

_But for the good_

_I'll try and get outta the hood_

_I should _

_I could_

_I would_

_And I will_

_I will never again kill_

_Imma try and chill_

_I'll lay off of the pill_

_But still_

_All this is for you_

_This is the least I can do_

_I don't want to be sued_

_But I guess this is mah cue_

_To end this rhyme _

_To end this chime_

_Y am I telling u this_

_Who is this too?_

_Who the fuck r u_

_Whatever man_

_I can care less_

_This is all a fukin mess_

…. I know what I gotta do now.

* * *

_I like rapping. And I don't rap about pussy money or weed. I'm clean. And do not call me a feen. Just read and review. I would love it if u do._


	7. Chapter 7

_What up. Thanks to KODfreak and iAnneart01 for the reviews. Sorry for taking so long to update. High school sucks, but enough of my complaining and on with the story._

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondocks or any of their characters.**

**

* * *

**

_Jazmine_

_

* * *

_

I woke up today with a weird feeling that something was going to happen. I'm not sure if I should trust that feeling and look out for anything strange to happen or just let fate take its course. I pick up a pencil and write down my thoughts.

_What's gonna to happen?_

_I have a feelin, but I can't map it_

_I'm tryin to track it, and smack it_

_Or slap it, or whack it,_

_Or just go around and lap it, aggravate it and tap it_

_Or more extreme just stab it, take the opportunity and nab it_

_Should I just let it happen, but when?_

_When will it take place, what's the case, _

_What is it that I have to face, why are we goin at this pace_

_Who's gonna be there, this is makin me pull out my hair_

_Will it be a scare, we'll just see_

_What will happen to me._

When I finish, I receive a text on my phone. I pick it up to see it was Huey.

_Go to the hill. I'll meet u there._

_K. _

I pick up a small tank top, some skinny jeans, and some Jordans I found( I'm so ghetto, not that it's bad.). I take a quick twenty minute shower and put on the clothes that I picked out earlier. I start walking to the hill.

When I get there I immediately see Huey there with a paper writing something.

I sit next to him but at the same time not trying to get his attention.

"listen." He starts. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to-"he was interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

"Ugh. Hello… What! I'll be right there."

"What was it."

"..Cindy and Riley are in jail."

* * *

_Pretty short. I am really sorry. I got high school. Please R&R_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey. I'm here to stay. Better hurry, gotta hit the hay. Okay, I'll stop being a chump. Did u notice I didn't say wassup. Here's chapter eight. Sorry I'm a little late. R&R._

_

* * *

_

_Huey_

After hearing that my brother and his whigger girlfriend Cindy got arrested, I immediately get inside my car as Jazmine does the same.

"Jazmine, do you have any money with you?" I ask her.

"No, but now's not the time to think about that. Daddy's a prosecutor so I don't think he'll be in a lot of legal trouble." She tells me.

"Okay."

The ride there was horrible. It was mostly silent until Jazmine broke it at a red light.

"So Huey… What were you going to tell me up on the hill?" She asks.

"… Well.. I was going to ask you I you want to go-"We again were interrupted, but this time it was Caesar knocking on the car window. I quickly roll the car window down.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He says entering the car.

"Nothing." Jazmine got angry at that one.

"Riley and Cindy are in jail." I tell him.

"Yea, it was bound to happen." He says to my surprise.

"You're over her?" I ask him carefully.

"Yea, she can do what she wants. I don't care. It's her life and I can't control it."

"Wow. You are a much better man then me."

We finally arrive at the jail. We go in and immediately I and Caesar are given dirty looks. We then are followed all the way to the front desk.

"Excuse me; we're here to see Riley Freeman and Cindy McPhearson."Jazmine says to the officer.

We then tell him our basic information and they let us through. When we reach Riley's cell, he immediately open his mouth.

"Bout fuckin time ya'll got here. I've been in here for three damn hours with these stupid ass niggas." He complains.

"Shut up Riley. If it wasn't for Jazmine's sake, I would've let you rot in here. What did you do anyways?" I ask him.

"I and Cindy were robbin a liquor store and some nigga in the corner went on and snitched like a little bitch ass nigga." He tells me.

"Why were you ro… wait… where is Cindy?" I ask him curiously.

"She's about three cells down." He tells me.

"You go Jazmine." I tell her and she responds in a nod.

* * *

_Jazmine_

I walk down to Cindy's cell and I see her writing on a piece of paper.

"Whatcha doin?" I ask her curiously.

"Nuthin. Mah will. While my time in here, I've been thinking how cruel and short life can be. I can die at any second and I won't even know why._ When will I die? Will I be high, and then o.d. while I'm on my knees makin a plea. Gotta stop smoking this weed. Yeah, that's what need. I know, this time I'll lead. What if I got a daughter to feed? Will you leave? Will you leave me grievin by leavin and I'm heavin while our fukin dughter's still teathin? Will we end up like o.j. but hey, maybe one day, it'll all go away, huh, I hope it's today._

_

* * *

_

_I loved that rap. Short though, but it was nice and pretty deep.R&R please._


	9. Chapter 9

_Wat up. Quick shout out to keyks554 and my friend rileywazhur for the reviews. Yea, I haven't updated in a really long time huh. Well I am sorry and this chap right hur, this one right hur brother,this right here, this one right hur brother, is compensation. Read and review._

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boondocks and I never will. I do not have the money to buy it, nor do I posses the creative skills to make such a masterpiece. So there's your answer. Peace.**

**

* * *

**

_Jazmine's point of view._

"Wow. That was really deep. I wrote some stuff about "you know who", but I doubt it's any good." I say humbly.

"Lemme see. I'll tell you if it's any good."

I pass her the piece of scrap paper that I wrote my ideas on last night. I watch her carefully as her eyes begin to observe my work.

_The days are cold, living without you…_

_Whatchu watin for, I'll give u one shot and no more_

_Wat, u think I'm a jewelry store_

_Comin back hundred of items, oh, always on sale_

_Well guess wat, this is no fukin fairytale_

_Ok I'll stop cussin, for u I will never fail_

_Like how I switched it up, huh now it's sweet_

_Now u can call me weak, yea, control the meek_

_Ok, I don't know wat to do, u treatin me like I'm new_

_But I don't do a thing, it's because I love you_

_But do u love me too, it's like u cut my wings even before I flew_

_So why am I jumpin out, will I hit my head and be down for the count_

_Will I still be awake, but I will still shout_

_From all this pain, I went away I guess to open up some lanes_

_But there was no one who even knew I was goin through, growing pains_

_Hatred was flowin through my veins, on the verge of goin insane_

_I was about to throw myself off a plane, heck I'd jump in front of a train_

_But wouldn't even walk with a cane, cuz that's how my love is_

_It's my love that causes me pain._

"Wow. I never thought u of all people would be able to rap this good. I mean this is really amazing." she say. I excitedly jump up and down now hearing someone say something really thoughtful and loving towards me.( No homo. lol.)

"Well then I guess I'll give it to Huey now." she say.

"NOOOOOOO! You can't." I warn her.

I jump at her exactly as the officer opens the cell doors.

* * *

_Yea I know, really short, but whatevs. I'm sure someone still enjoyed it. Please read and review._


End file.
